Emerald Angel
by kitty143
Summary: A day in the life of Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Harry Potter. A fluffy family fic written for Captain Isa Von Pickles for her birthday! :D hope you have a great day!


**This was requested by ****Captain Isa Von Pickles for her 14th birthday! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D hope you like this story! and I really hope you have a great day! Hope that it at least gets a smile out of you :D**

**thank you to geekquality for her awesome help!**

**Dislaimer: nope, tried but failed :(**

Remus Lupin was walking up the stairs to a cottage where he now lives with his best friend Sirius Black and godson Harry Potter. Sirius' name was cleared two years ago, so he and Remus decided to buy a cottage to live in with Harry.

As he walked slowly up the stairs he tried to brace himself for what he might find. Ever since Harry had turned 17 he and Sirius were constantly pranking each other or finding some way to make a mess.

When he walked in today he found the house empty but could hear laughter and barking from the backyard. When he got to the backyard he couldn't help but laugh at what he was seeing.

Harry was shooting butterflies out of his wand while padfoot was jumping and trying to catch them. He kept twirling in the air. That wasn't even the funniest thing about the sight. It seemed Harry had already gotten in a prank against Sirius. Padfoot was currently pink and had bows that seemed to be made of cheese?

"Oh hey Moony. When did you get home?" Harry asked when he heard the other man's laughter. It was a rather funny sight, a huge pink dog twirling in the air with bows made of cheese in his fur.

"Hey Harry, so what was the cause of this little prank?"

"Well I was just sitting there eating some cheese, because we all know that cheese is the most amazing thing in the world!" This caused Padfoot to snort, well that is if a dog can snort.

"Yes so what does that have to do with Sirius being pink." Remus asked, though he wasn't all that sure he wanted to know.

"He said cheese was awful. We argued for about ten minutes until I get so annoyed that I charmed his hair pink and gave him bows made of cheese. I think he changed to padfoot to shake the bows off." Harry said while laughing at the memory of Sirius as a human with pink hair and cheese in his hair.

"Ah I see, want to explain why you two had a 10 minute conversation about cheese?" Asked Remus incredulously.

"Because cheese is amazing! And if Siri doesn't think so then he must really be as crazy as everyone thinks he is." At this Harry was tackled by a big pink fur-ball.

Sirius turned back and started to tickle his godson.

"Siri...stop...can't...breathe!" Harry said in the middle of laughing and trying to catch his breath.

"Only if you say Sirius Black is the most amazing and perfectly sane godfather in the whole entire universe!"

"Never!" This started a whole new round of tickling.

"Give up yet emeralds?" Sirius asked Harry. Emeralds was his name for his godson, he made it up to make sure everyone knew that he knew that Harry was Harry and not James.

"Fine I give up!" Of course Sirius being as cruel as ever continued to tickle Harry.

"You gotta say it Emeralds!"

"Fine. Sirius Black is the most amazing and perfectly sane godfather in the whole universe!" Sirius got off him with a very smug look on his face

At least until he heard Harry mumble "At least he is in his head!"

"I heard that emeralds!"

"You were supposed to," sang Harry.

This of course started another fight. This time they were wrestling.

"Ha I win!" cheered Sirius after he managed to pin down Harry.

"Well at least I dont have pink hair. Really now, what would all the ladies say? Sirius Black going pink! The scandal it would cause!"

"Ha, nice try emeralds, no one will ever know." Sirius said looking smug again, at least until he saw a flash and heard the click of the camera.

"Remyyy! You are supposed to be on my side!" whined Sirius.

"Please we all know that emeralds was going to win. Face it Pads you are always going to be outsmarted by your godson!"

Sirius rolled off Harry and clutched his chest. "Moony you wound me! To think for all these years I thought you were on my side. Never would I have thought my own best friend a traitor!"

"Sirius face it, I'm better than you and I always will be. Personally I think it's because you are getting soo old!" Harry smirked at Remus, both of them knowing what kind of reaction it would get out of Sirius!

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER BE OLD! I WILL BE YOUNG FOREVER! AND YOU EMERALDS WILL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME!"

When Sirius was done being melodramatic he noticed both Harry and Remus rolling on the floor laughing. Sirius just sat there pouting.

"Fine if you two are so busy laughing at me then I will just go make dinner." That got both of them to stop laughing.

"NO!" They both yelled.

"Sirius you are not allowed to cook! We do not need you burning down the kitchen, again!" Harry said in a stern like voice. Remus of course found it hilarious that godfather was being scolded by godson.

After dinner, which was thankfully not made by Sirius, the three of them relaxed in the living room. All three were reading books. After awhile Harry started to get tired and ended up with his head resting on Sirius' lap while he slept. Remus got a blanket to cover him up until he and Sirius were ready to go to bed.

After about a half hour Sirius stretched and yawned. He looked down at his sleeping godson and smiled gently. Even at 17 Harry was tiny and looked so young when he was asleep.

"Well I'm going to carry emeralds up. Night Moony."

"Do you need help with him?" Remus asked looking slightly worried that his friend wouldn't be able to carry the boy up.

"I'll be fine, he's still pretty small. We need to work on getting him to be the same size as everyone else."

Remus hummed in agreement and went back to his reading.

Sirius carried Harry up the stairs and tucked Harry in.

"Night Emeralds." Whispered Sirius as he kissed him on the forehead. He watched his godson sleep for a bit. Sirius couldn't help thinking Harry looked like an angel. Which only fit because he was pretty sure Harry was an angel for both him and Remus. He most definitely saved them from a life of loneliness and despair.

"Hmm, night Siri, love you." mumbled Harry in his sleep.

"Love you too kid." whispered Sirius as he once again kissed the boy on the forehead. As he walked out he couldn't help but look back at Harry again. Yes, he thought the boy is definitely an angel.

**Hope you liked this! Once again HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Captain Isa Von Pickles! Really hope this makes you smile! :) Review please everyone! :)**


End file.
